ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Spidermonkey: Shattered Dimensions
Spidermonkey: Shattered Dimensions'' is a new video game that takes place in multiple Galactic Protecters '''universes. Gameplay The player can control four versions of Spidermonkey, spanning the Main Timeline Spidermonkey, Noir, 2099, and Ultimate universes. During key moments of gameplay ''Shattered Dimensions switches to a first-person perspective. During these sequences the player uses the analog sticks to control the given Spidermonkey's arms, punching their opponent. Developers described these sequences as a reward for the player. Each universe's Spidermonkey has a unique fighting technique that distinguishes him from the others. Main Timeline Spidermonkey uses a combination of melee and web-attacks, such as web hammers designed to combine webbing with the environment, mixing up-close and long range combat. Spidermonkey Noir uses stealth and timing to silently defeat his enemies in combat. When the player is in the shadows the screen turns black and white, signifying concealment. When the player is exposed in light the screen becomes colored meaning the character can be seen. Spidermonkey 2099 uses acrobatics and his suit's advanced abilities in combat. He has talons which give him a close combat advantage. He has accelerated vision similar to a spider-reflex which allows him to dodge attacks quickly. Ultimate Spidermonkey uses the powers of the symbiote suit to devastate enemies, generating symbiotic spikes and tendrils which act like extensions of his own body. There is also a rage meter for the Ultimate universe. Ultimate Spidermonkey does not appear in the Nintendo DS version. Synopsis Setting An artifact known as the "The Hands of Armageddon" is shattered into pieces during a brief battle between Spidermonkey and Eon, causing problems with multiple universe realities. Professer Paradox calls on four versions of Spidermonkey from four realities to assist him in bringing the realities back into balance: the Main Timeline Spidermonkey, Spidermonkey Noir, a 1930s version of Spidermonkey, Spidermonkey 2099, the Spidermonkey of a possible future, and a symbiote-bonded Ultimate Spidermonkey, the younger Spidermonkey of an alternate present. The Spidermonkeys are informed that villains in their respective universes have received enhanced powers due to the fragments of the Hands in their possession. Each villain possessing a fragment is granted power to accomplish what they desire most: defeating the Spidermonkey of their respective universe. Each Spidermonkey easily gains their first Hands fragment and turns it over to Professer Paradox. Meanwhile, Eon discovers the Hands fragment that he stole has given him enhanced power. Plot The game begins in the main universe, with Spidermonkey pursuing Khyber the Hunter for his Hands fragment. When Spidermonkey confronts Khyber, he uses the fragment's powers to gain super speed. Spidermonkey manages to defeat Khyber and claim the fragment. The game then shifts to the Noir universe where Spidermonkey Noir moves through the shadows to claim a fragment from Hammerhead, who plans to give it to his boss, Norman Fillenworth. When confronted, Hammerhead uses it to fuse his guns to his arms, and decides to use it to overthrow Fillenworth. Spidermonkey manages to defeat Hammerhead and claim his fragment. In the 2099 universe Spidermonkey 2099 chases Hobgoblin through the city, who then uses the Hands fragment to create clones of himself. Spidermonkey eventually defeats Hobgoblin and his clones and claims the fragment. Meanwhile in the Ultimate universe Ultimate Spidermonkey battles Darkstar at a nearby dam where Darkstar uses the fragment to grow larger and create minions to fight Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey tricks Darkstar into attacking a dam which releases water, shorting out Darkstar's powers. Spidermonkey then claims his Hands fragment. Meanwhile, Eon discovers that there are more pieces of the Hands. Back in the main universe Spidermonkey then finds a fragment in the clutches of Sandman at an abandoned quarry owned by Roxxon Industries. Sandman uses the fragment's power to take over the quarry and create minions, which he uses to attack Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey defeats Sandman with the use of water, claiming his fragment. Spidermonkey Noir then pursues Zs'Skayr through the streets. When he finally faces Zs'Skayr, Spidermonkey defeats him by exposing him to light, then claims the fragment. Spidermonkey 2099 comes across a building where Scorpion has laid eggs which hatch into miniature versions of himself. When Spidermonkey confronts Scorpion, he mentions that a "smart lady with metal arms" hired him to steal the fragment. During the ensuing battle Spidermonkey traps Scorpion under debris and claims the tablet fragment. Ultimate Spidermonkey is then challenged to appear on Sevenseven's reality show. He maneuvers through the set while fighting Sevenseven's fans, destroying cameras, and evading tidal waves. When he confronts Sevenseven, he is given a fake tablet fragment. Sevenseven then uses the real fragment to clone himself, attacking Spidermonkey. He manages to defeat Sevenseven and claim the tablet fragment. In the main universe, Professer Paradox receives a fragment from main Spider-Man. During the exchange Eon attacks them, threatening to kill Paradox if Spidermonkey doesn't bring him the other fragments. Spidermonkey finds the next fragment in a construction yard, encountering Juggernaut, who unknowingly grabs the fragment while on the run from Silver Sable and the Wild Pack. Juggernaut uses the fragment's power to become stronger, but the Hands's power is at odds with his Crimson Gem, leaving him vulnerable. Spidermonkey defeats Juggernaut and claims the Hands fragment. In the Noir universe Spidermonkey confronts Norman Fillenworth, who has gained a monstrous appearance through use of his fragment, at a carnival. After a battle under a circus tent, Fillenworth is defeated and Spidermonkey claims his fragment. In the 2099 universe Spidermonkey encounters Doctor Octopus who is the head of Alchemax's Shadow Division, responsible for creating Hobgoblin and hiring Scorpion. She uses the Hands fragment to power a reactor used to wreak havoc on the world. Spidermonkey shuts down the reactor and defeats her, claiming the fragment. Meanwhile in the Ultimate universe, the plumbers has acquired a Hands fragment and Carnage in the Triskelion, but Carnage suddenly attacks the agents and takes the Hands fragment, using it to turn plumbers into minions. When Spidermonkey arrives, the Triskelion is already under Carnage's control. Spidermonkey stops Carnage before he can infect others. After Carnage is defeated, Spidermonkey claims his fragment. When all of the Hands fragments are reassembled, Eon uses the Hands to increase his power, shattering all the borders separating the other realities, planning to build a new one under his sole rule. Main Spidermonkey and the other Spidermonkeys, who were teleported to their location by Professer Paradox, defeat Eon and separate him from the Hands. As Eon tries to reclaim the Hands of Armageddon, the Spidermonkeys knock him out. Paradox then thanks them for saving all of reality. After the others return to their own dimensions and the walls between them repaired, main Spidermonkey takes Eon to the plumbers. During the credits, Professer Paradox is then visited by Spider Monkey-Pig (best name I could think of. Help me out here), who had hoped to help save reality but answered Paradox's call a bit too late. Characters '''Playable Characters *Carter Spainhower / Spidermonkey *Carter Spainhower Noir / Spidermonkey Noir *Samuel Reinolds / Spidermonkey 2099 *Ultimate Carter Spainhower / Ultimate Spidermonkey (Symbiote) 'Alternate Costumes' #'For Noir' #*Spidermonkey Noir Original Concept #*Spidermonkey 1602 #*Null Void Spidermonkey #*Cosmic Spidermonkey (Noir) #For Ultimate #*Ultimate Spidermonkey (Normal) #*Insulator Clothing #*Mangaverse Spidermonkey #*Cosmic Spidermonkey (Ultimate) #For 2099 #*Flipside #*Armor Clothing #*Iron-Omnitrix Spidermonkey #*Cosmic Spidermonkey (2099) #For Main #*The Bombastic Bag-Man #*Secret War Spidermonkey #*Scarlet Spidermonkey #*Cosmic Spidermonkey (Main) 'Villians' *Khyber the Hunter *Hammerhead Noir *Hobgoblin 2099 *Ultimate Darkstar *Sandman *Zs'Skayr Noir *Scorpion 2099 *Ultimate Sevenseven *Juggernaut *Green Goblin Noir *Doctor Octopus 2099 *Ultimate Carnage *Eon Trivia *This game takes place in multiple dimensions. Category:Video Games